sequel to double identity
by Onceuponatimebiggestfan
Summary: According to Bethany's parents, all the other clones died. But what if that wasn't true?
1. Chapter 1

_According to Bethany's parents, all the clones died. But what if that wasn't true? This is my first fanfiction so I might have some mistakes. I would love any type of reveiw, good or bad._

**Meredith hated her apartment. It was way to small for her,****_ excluding_**** her mom and soon-to-be baby brother. Her own room was only the size of three very small bathrooms. Meredith's bed was squished up against the wall, in the exact spot there just happened to be a really drafty window. There was a wooden desk ( Bethany called it a wooden stool ) and one of those old box TV sets on a stand in the other side of the room. She sighed. Did ****_everything_**** in her room have to be minature? Meredith rebelliously itched the red bumps on her legs as if she were trying to get her mom back for moving to this place. She lazily snatched the remote from underneath the folds of her covers and sat up. Having the chicken pox was nearly as bad as this apartment; but there was one good thing about it : it's temporary. She imeadiately flipped to the news, since it was the only interesting show on at 12:30. Meredith was listening to a fairly interesting story on an earthquake that had struck some foreign place she couldn't pronounce when two very serious men sitting by a glossy desk. " Just in, a girl has claimed to of been cloned." one said. His face dissolved into two boxes, and there stood two girls, completely identical. But Meredith didn't have anymore time to look, because she started to gasp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katherine grabbed the blueberry muffin sitting on the counter. Ther was a green sticky note on it which read: Be home soon- Mom. She sighed. Katherine knew now that the muffin was only a bribe from her mother. Sure, she had a dad, but he wasn't the best cook. Katherine didn't know if her taste buds could stand anymore frozen mac and cheese. Halfheartedly, she walked into the office. The office was really just a leftover room filled with computers and printers. Katherine lat her backpack fall to the ground as she sat on a chair. She stabbed the on button to a random computer and began drumming her fingernails against the table. Katherine was one of the few people who actually believed the saying you learn something new everyday. Or atleast you should. So everyday after school she'd research a new fact to ponder on. And that's exactly what she intended to do. Except she found herself frozen, looking at her homepage. Katherine's mom worked for the local newspaper, so she had had put their homepage on every computer in the house. The headline today was: Bethany Cole: The Girl Who Was Cloned. And, underneath those words were two pictures; both of girls who looked exactly like Katherine.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Please reveiw, good or bad. I just want to know if people are reading. A shoutout to SayianEpicness for being my first reveiwer. Thanks. If you have an idea of what I should do next, please tell me. I already have a pretty good idea of what to do, but I could always use more ideas. Also, please note this is my 3rd time typing this story because it keeps deleting itself somehow, and I am getting careless with the spelling mistakes. I will still try to fix them though._

**"Hi, Tiff." Stephanie said casually, obviously trying to cover up her anger. But, as usual, she exploded, saying, "What took you so long?!" "You know my sisters. They always make us late." Tiffany replied as if that was a good enough excuse for showing up at her friend's birthday party 30 minutes late. "Is that Tiffany!?" (aka Stephanie's mom) called from the kitchen. "Yea!" she yelled back. "Let's go to my room. Everyone else is there." Stephanie ordered, and soon they were in her room, setting down Tiffany's bags so she could join in the game. The group was in a really fun game of truth or dare when Stephanie's mom came in. Tiffany could tell she had come straight from the kitchen because she still had a pink/chocolate batter covered apron on, along with an oven mitt. "Tiffany, have you heard of this girl on TV? She looks alot like you." questioned, using the voice perfect hostesses everywhere use. It was sweet and innocent sounding, practically forcing you to answer. But she was immune to it, since she had spent so much time listening to it before. Yet she still answered. "No. Or atleast I don't think so." "Really? I would of thought so..." Stephanie's mom muttered. But something was different about her voice. It sounded raw, not the perfect hostessy sound she was so used to. That was enogh to intrigue Tiffany. As turned around to leave, she stopped her. "I'd still like to see." Tiffany told her. Something between pure joy and surprisement spread across 's face. "Okay." She replied, going back to her usual voice. Tiffany followed across her house to the kitchen. There, Stephanie's mom gestured to a small TV set in the corner, with the screen on pause. Two girls were standing in the screen, in seperate photos. Sure, they might have an uncanny resemblance to her, but it didn't unsettle Tiffany too much. All you had to have to look like her was straight blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a splattering of freckles. Tiffany was going to spin around and ask if she could go back to Stephanie's room, but that was before she read the title of the news story. It read: Bethany Cole: The Girl Who Was Cloned. Cloning?, Tiffany thought, It couldn't be possible..., Am I ... But then she blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm not going write another chapter unless I get 3 more reveiws telling me too. I know it might sound bossy, but why should I write more if no one is reading it? If you are reading this, and you think you won't reveiw because someone else probably will, still review. The more I get, the longer the chapter. Also, the story **will **get better, I promise. Come on, guys! 3 reviews isn't too hard. Thank you for reading this. **Extra thanks if you actualy review!**

**P.S. It's been almost 2 months and I still don't even have 1 more review. I mean, come on guys! Do you hate me or something? All you need to do is press that blue and white button down there. It's not so hard! Just do it! You don't even have to keep reading. Your reviews are my motivation. Plus, some people get like, 50 reviews a day! I only am getting 1 review per month! Just review please! Okay, sorry about that rant, I just had to let out all my frustration. I know you still probably won't review, the way things are going now. Hope you don't hate me. Sorry if I offended anybody. I'm just not in a good mood now. Bye :(**


End file.
